


there was only me and my disgrace

by Rayhinon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhinon/pseuds/Rayhinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas dreams of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there was only me and my disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game yet so I'm not positive this is completely accurate, but oh well. I purposely left out details about Lavellan in case you'd like to replace her with your own Inquisitor.
> 
> I love reading comments on the fiction I write, and any critique would be welcomed.
> 
> Music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XXc-AGbpw4

When he lays his head down to rest, the cold stone shifts in a swirl of darkness and he can immediately feel the press of humid air and the cooling breeze on the nape of his neck. He is by the river in the Exalted Plains, near the Dalish Clan that he and Lavellan had once helped months ago. Solas has found her dream; he sees her splashing in the clear water, breasts bared and stomach well-rounded. Her nipples are a dark pink, swollen, and he hates himself all the more.

She is with two other elven women, both nude; laughing, they talk to each other in broken elvish and common tongue, and Solas wonders why they even try. He feels an ache of longing -- oh, his sweet Lavellan. She would always try, no matter how much he'd told her she would hold on to the history that she had been taught as a girl. He shakes his head, and in a moment he shifts with magic, his spine curling as the painless process of turning into Fen'Harel is quickly done. They don't see him, Solas getting only as close as he dares; he is still well-hidden by shadows and far on the bank, but his Inquisitor had always been observant of her surroundings.

Solas feels that stinging ache yet again and a burning that makes him want to leave, and he almost does, the whisper right on his tongue when he hears the women's laughter abruptly cut off. He risks a look down the hill -- and he sees that they are no longer there; in their place is a man, with features that were swirling grey; all but their eyes changed. They were orange, bright and terrible and Solas knows that it's some recreation of himself before it even happens, and he hates himself when the dream Solas pulls her closer, kissing her hard on the mouth. His lips curl down, and he turns away when the impulse to call her name is too strong.

_Wake up._


End file.
